villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alexander Pierce (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Alexander Pierce is the main antagonist of the 2014 Marvel film Captain America: The Winter Soldier, with the titular Winter Soldier himself as his henchman. He was an operative of the World Security Council, the U.S. Secretary of Defense, and was the secret head of HYDRA. His "utopia justifies the means" plan to launch Project Insight was foiled by Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon and the loyal remnants of S.H.I.E.L.D., eventually being killed by former longtime friend Nick Fury. He was portrayed by Robert Redford, who also played Jay Gatsby in the 1974 film adaptation of The Great Gatsby. Biography Beginnings Alexander Pierce is a HYDRA agent who infiltrated the World Security Council. During a hostage situation in Bogota, he met S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Nick Fury, who successfully saved the hostages, including Pierce's daughter. Pierce was surprised by Fury's performance and later made him the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Setting Up His Plot Decades later, the influence of HYDRA over S.H.I.E.L.D. has grown stronger, and a set of three heavily armed Helicarriers are built under "Project Insight." The Helicarriers were allegedly supposed to form a security network to protect the Earth, but HYDRA actually desired to use them to target and kill approximately 20 million people selected by Arnim Zola's algorithm, any individual which would pose a threat for Hydra's new world order. After discovering the hijacking of a S.H.I.E.L.D. boat by Georges Batroc was actually planned by Fury in order to recover confidential files related to the Project Insight, Pierce deploys the Winter Soldier to kill him. After being attacked by the Winter Soldier, a heavily injured Fury contacts Captain America and tells the Captain not to trust anyone as S.H.I.E.L.D. had been compromised, before seemingly being assassinated. Following Fury's apparent demise, Pierce talks with Captain America, and discovers that Rogers has hidden something from him, likely meaning that his plans were compromised due to something Nick Fury may have said to him. Pierce deploys other corrupt S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to capture Cap, who goes undercover along with Black Widow. A new assignment is given to the Winter Soldier by Pierce, to kill Steve and Natasha. After gaining information related to the true objective of Project Insight from the hand of Jasper Sitwell, Rogers, Romanoff and their ally Sam Wilson/Falcon are captured by S.H.I.E.L.D., but they soon escaped captivity. Pierce proceeds to continue with his plan, but as S.H.I.E.L.D. is getting prepared to deploy the Helicarriers, Captain America infiltrates the Triskelion and reveals by loudspeaker the truth of HYDRA influencing S.H.I.E.L.D. and prompts every clean agent to stand up against HYDRA. Death While Captain America and Falcon infiltrated the Helicarriers to modify their programming to change the targets from the people selected by Zola's algorithm to the Helicarriers themselves, Black Widow rescues the rest of the members of the World Security Council, who have been taken hostage by Pierce, and forces him to help her and Nick Fury, who reveals his survival to Pierce, to unlock every single one of S.H.I.E.L.D./HYDRA's secrets and upload them to the Internet. However, Pierce attempts to use a remotely-controlled miniature explosive he had hidden in Black Widow's clothes to force Fury to let him go. Using a micro-EMP, Black Widow disables the bomb, Fury subsequently shoots Pierce twice through the heart. As he lies dying, witnessing his fleet and plans in destruction, Pierce utters "Hail Hydra..." and dies. His partners-in-crime would then later meet their fates at the hands of S.H.I.E.L.D in the battle. Except from Bucky, who is beginning to remember both his past and who he really is: Bucky. In a battle on one of the helicarriers, the Winter Soldier shoots Rogers. However, it turned out that death is not taking him yet, as Rogers immediately replaces the final chip, allowing Hill to take control and destroy all three vessels. The Helicarrier carrying Rogers and the Winter Soldier crashes into the side of the Triskelion, critically wounding Agent Rumlow, who had earlier tried to capture Rogers, while Wilson escapes. The Helicarriers are destroyed in process, and HYDRA's secrets are released to the world. Rogers falls into the river, but is suddenly saved by Winter Soldier who then leaves, now returned to his former self and goes to find out more about his past. Alexander Pierce himself on the other hand, was shot dead by Nick Fury then dies after saying "Hail Hydra" as he watches the ship plunges into the water. Gallery Captain's Orders Captain America The Winter Soldier Captain America The Winter Soldier- The Death of Alexander Goodwin Pierce Trivia *In the comics, Pierce is a much younger field agent. Robert Redford let slip that he accepted the role because he wanted to portray a villain; leading some to speculate that Pierce is a cover for Aleksander Lukin, who is the man who controlled the Winter Soldier in the comic books. *In an interview with USA Today, Samuel L. Jackson revealed that Alexander Pierce is a member of the World Security Council, but was not present during the Avengers. *Even though he is the main antagonist, he did not fight Captain America nor engage him in the film's climax with only his enforcer Winter Soldier being Captain America's final enemy in the film. *Pierce may also be a substitute for Red Skull, whose actor from the first film did not wish to reprise his role. In the comics, the Skull once somehow became US Secretary Of Defense under the alias Dell Rusk, and was not exposed until a scheme of his was enacted. Pierce being a real person who eventually turned traitor also makes more sense than a known, active, wanted supervillain making his way into a highly scrutinized position. **Worth noting that, prior to the movie's release, there was much speculation that he was the Red Skull in disguise (just as Dell Rusk is). Navigation pl:Alexander Pierce (Marvel Cinematic Universe) de:Alexander Pierce Category:Elderly Category:Friend of the hero Category:Brainwashers Category:Male Category:Jingoist Category:Master Orator Category:Live Action Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Traitor Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Parents Category:Conspirators Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Torturer Category:Provoker Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Terrorists Category:Mastermind Category:Delusional Category:Wealthy Category:Social Darwinists Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Non-Action Category:Deceased Category:Obsessed Category:Master Manipulator Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Military Category:Hegemony Category:Warlords Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Destroyers Category:Spy Category:Leader Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Deal Makers Category:Captain America Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Totalitarians Category:Supremacists Category:Hypocrites Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal